Talk:Battlefield: Bad Company 2
I think we should list the weapons and gadgets on the main page based on kit (i.e. Assault, Medic, Recon, Sniper, All) like it's done in the game. Any problems with that? - Evild70 20:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) evild70 yea that would be a good idea but it sorted by the types of weapons is good_-Battlefield Veteran-_ 16:16, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorting according to weapon type might be better. :) It would be good to include some photos too. Check this: http://www.realshooter.eu/ Pic related: M60 machine gun http://www.realshooter.eu/index.php?option=com_mtree&task=viewlink&link_id=40 -***HektorRSEU*** 04:30, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Leaked First Mission. Hi, I found this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8AupzYU2P0&feature=player_embedded which is the first level of BC: 2 where you play as hagggards grandad in WW2. It looks very much like BF 1943. Should we add the Japanese weapons and specify if they're only available during single player? SSDGFCTCT9 01:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 23:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC) k, I'll do it. SSDGFCTCT9 01:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Specializations Should we add a list of the Specializations in BC2? Or at least make a new article and add a link to it on this article? SSDGFCTCT9 02:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Dunno. Let's let Bondpedia or Neo decide. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 02:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) How is that even a question? It's a wiki. Why wait for some higher ups to decide. It should absolutely be added. I for one cannot figure out what the Spot specialization does that is different from spotting enemies normally. If someone else in the future had that question, they may come here rather than try a google search or something. TheFedExPope 01:42, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Editing Sorry for the off topic, but who can I contact or what can I do to be able to edit this article. Thanks CruzDude 00:48, March 8, 2010 (UTC) You don't need to I think, just edit the article as long as the edit contributes to the article and doesn't vandalize it. - User:trabdood *It says that it is locked for me so best of luck to you editors! :D CruzDude 00:57, March 8, 2010 (UTC) The article is complete. Just some linking and some grammar. That's all there is to do. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Apologies for the locking, there has been recent vandalism and I expected it to continue. If you want, we can risk unprotecting it... Bondpedia 16:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) No. It's better if we leave it protected. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 00:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I second this. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:44, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ust a small point, but in the "Campaign" section the guy is referred to as Agent "Aquire" when it should be Agent "Aguire". That and there are a few spelling mistakes here and there, don't know if we're particularly concerned about that but I just thought I'd mention it. Mattallica007 20:27, April 13, 2010 (UTC) "In reality..." People need to stop calling in-game shots of weapons real world shots. BC2 Hey, Im just wondering is there a way you can mute all of the cussing In BFBC:2. They kind of overdue the cursing and my parents dont like it to much. You can mute squad mates from the squad menu. Just pause the game, select SQUAD, then you can mute them from there. If you're on the Xbox, however, the muting works a bit differently. You need to bring up the annoying player's gamer card and mute them from there. 14:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I think he means the random AI cursing (first battlefield to do so, not happy about it) like "we need to disarm the ****** bomb" or something of the kind, totaly pointless. And no i don't think there is, wish there was because it is pointless.MKI 22:47, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Editing We need to edit the single player campain. I have started, can someone else finish. We still need to finish the Campain editing! I'll try to do some, stuff, but I don't remember the missions that much nor why I was in some places. For example, why did 'B' Company go to the Andes again? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC) They could have done a better job explaining it, but I think the mission was to meet a contact about a special weapon the Ruskies were developing (the Aurora Project). From their, they found their contact had been compromised, and noted the HVT. Afterwards, command granted "weapons free" after the area was declared hostile, and gave the orders to Bad Company to secure the target vehicle containing the prototype device. 14:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) How is BFBC2 like MW2? If you don't understand my slang, how is Bad Company like Modern Warfare 2? Not the best place to put this Chantufan. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 12:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Ummm, why? It's on the talk page for the game that it's in, and this is the page that says it. Because it belongs as a blog. Well, it would be better that way. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 13:18, March 20, 2010 (UTC) No, Rich, somebody put it in the article. Seriously, why is that there? I'm getting rid of it. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:25, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Any reason why the "Trivia" section claims that the final mission of BC2 is based off of MW1's epilogue mission? Similarity is certain, but this kind of unsubstantiated rumor-spreading is unacceptable.